My way to Mrs Founder
by Merrit Jade
Summary: A suprizing email comes from the head of our organization, and some one will leave in her place. Will it be me?


Algasia goes tech

I sat there and looked un-important.

Yes, that's how the story starts. So I'm in Algasia with some of the fan girls club. I have watch.

I stretched and measured the time with my hands. My turn was up and it was time to go get the other girl. I went into the tree residence (AKA tree house, but it sounds cooler). As I knocked, a voice said, "Password" Then I hummed the star wars theme song before going into a fit of coughing. The door swung open.

I saw my friends sitting around a map of the aria.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just planning." said Iceidia.

"There is going to be an eclipse tomorrow." said Chandorra. Skade just nodded and Emirth handed me the computer.

"Check the email." said Emirth. I smiled and typed a bit.

I gasped. "Uhh…guys you need you hear this." They ignored me and continued talking about Murtaughs' abbs. "GUYS!" I yelled.

"Oh. Yeah? Sorry."

"Not saying that Murtaughs abbs aren't…wow…but Mrs. Founder just e-mailed us." I said calmly but my heart was about to pound out of my chest.

"WHAT!" they screeched. Mrs. Founder was the founder of the world wide club and she assigned us the job of actually going to Algasia. We never really met her but she just emailed us the project. She NEVER emails anyone unless it is important.

"Shh! Quit screaming and I'll read it!" I took a breath and read, "It has come to my attention, that coming to Algasia with out me, is extremely dangerous. There for, I will be joining you the night before the eclipse, and I expect you to be ready. –Mrs. Founder"

"THAT'S TONIGHT! screamed Emirth. We all panicked and ran around cleaning and changing. Lastly we all belted on our newly-polished swards and lined up parallel to the door. We heard a knock and Skade reached for the door but I caught her hand and shook my head no.

"Pass word?" I called. There was a pause.

"Honestly! I'm Mrs. Founder! I don't need a password." She called back.

"Password or no entrance." I replied.

She hummed the star wars theme song before having a coughing fit. I smiled and opened the door and gasped at what I saw. She was my age!

"Are you…Mrs. Founder?"

She laughed, "Of coarse I am! Can I come in?"

I remembered my manors and stepped out of the way.

"But you're so young!" said Iceidia. I cast her a evil glance.

"Well yeah! So? You don't need to be a adult to have a fan site"

"Oh, yeah. Right, never thought of that."

She was settling down on a couch and I asked, "We just got you e-mail. Why did you want to come suddenly?"

"It was just a test, seeing how you would act. I am please to say you did better than I hoped when you made me say the password" she said, "who's idea was that?"

They all pointed at me and said "her." She smiled and asked "How long have you been in EMR (Eragon and Murtaugh rock)?" she asked me.

"This is my fifth year and first time to Alegasia and it was nothing." I replied.

"I know I am young, but I will be retiring soon, and I need someone to take my place." My eyes got big, "So one of you will leave Alegasia Mrs. Founder the second." She pulled out a board. "This is how I will chose who will be Mrs. Founder the second. Whats your name?" she asked me.

"It's Ellevontreeia." I said.

"Can I call you Ella?" she asked me.

"No."

"Good. You already have 2 points. And 3 for being humble."

I smiled and blushed before Skade going to the mini fridge.

"Who drank all the freska? And where are the mini pretzels?" she demanded.

Emirth sighed. "In the pantry and Iceidia hides the freska under her bed."

To save my friends embarrassment, I pulled out the digital camera and showed her photos of Alegasia hooking it to the screen show.

"Lets go see the real thing." suggested Mrs. Founder. "Here, everyone take your cameras, and who ever gets the best photos gets points," and by saying that she snatched her camera and went out the door. I shrugged and grabbed my camera before swinging out of the escape door over the pond closely followed by the others.

I decided to start at the training field first. I found Arya and some other elf dude dueling. She kicked his butt, no, literally, before screaming something at him and stomping off. I was sure to get photos of this. Then I went to the dinning hall where I found Islandzadii starting a food fight with the elves. By the time I left I was covered in cranberry sauce and parmesan cheese with a full camera. I looked at the sky and noticed a thunder storm was coming in. I switched cameras and started to the pond to clean off where I found Murtaugh meditating, shirtless!

I gasped and hid behind a bush. I took a few photos before rolling over to get better ones. Then Murtaugh got up and sniffed. He asked thorn, "Do you smell cranberries?" Thorn shrugged and Murtaugh mounted him. They flew off and I carefully got up and almost passed out. Grabbing a tree for support, I removed the cameras from my neck, and fell, fully dressed into the freezing water. I heard a thump, thump, and thump. I zipped out of the water and set up a hidden video camera on a tree. I smiled and got lower in the water. "Help! Help! I'm drowning!" I screamed. I batted the water and coughed for an effect. A blue dragon flew into few and I screamed at it. "Help! Help me please! I can't

Swim!" There was a boy on its back. _Omg! It's Eragon!_ I thought. The blue dragon swept over the pond and Eragon jumped off her back doing a dive into the water. He swam over to me in fast, smooth strokes. He pulled me through the water to the edge where I breathed a little water in, on purpose.

He put me on dry land did CPR. Then I sat up and coughed up the water while he stood up and helped me up. I stood and exclaimed, "Argetlam! Oh-my! Thank you so much!" I curtsied and said, "I would have died with out you! I was just-". I decided to have some fun, "I was just crying over my father's death." Eragon raised an eyebrow but he lowered it when he saw my face. I looked up as if to hold back tears, but thanks to my drama teacher, they came swiftly. His expression softened and he was about to say something but I started bawling loudly. I sank to the ground and he went with me.

"Shh…it's Ok. Everything is all right."

I shook my head violently and then Saphira flew into the clearing. I was fascinated! But, unfortunately I had to act scared and shocked.

My heart skipped a beat, or at leased he thought so. My eyes got big and the tears stopped running. "D-d-dr-dragon!" I stuttered as I stumbled back knocking into Eragon.

"Her name is Saphira." Even thought I new her name and knew exactly was going on I returned him a blank stare. "C'mon." he lead me to Saphira and let me touch her. I remembered my 'father' just died and I let the tears fall. I smiled sadly and ran my hand over her smooth scales before collapsing and crying like mad. Eragon measured the time and said, "Well…uh…I got to go to a lesson with Oromis. It's not far from here. Saphira will give you a ride to where ever you are staying." I zipped over and grabbed the camera and put in my pack with out him noticing much. He helped me up and buckled the straps around my calves.

_Hold on! _said Saphira mentally. I held the saddle and whooped with glee as she took off. , "Can I take a few photos?" I screamed. _A few what's?_

"They are like fairths!" I yelled. _OK, just don't fall off. But if you do, I will catch you! _

She did a loop and I about lost my protein bar and milkshake. Then I attached the video camera to the saddle and turned it on. I got out a camera and began snapping photos of Saphira's head and the scenery. Then I got a evil and magnificent plan. I grinned and grabbed the video camera and wrapped it tightly around my hand. I loosened the straps on my calves and dived out of the saddle still holding the video camera. I flipped and turned in the air filming everywhere, including Saphira nose diving at me. Then I spread out face up, with all fours out steadying and slowing my fall. Saphira caught me in her talons and I climbed up on to her back while she told me how dumb I was. Then I 'accidentally' pulled out a small scale and put it in my pocket.

_How does Eragon ever land if flying feels like this… _I wondered to Saphira who laughed mentally.

_This in not flying! Let me show you what flying is really like! _ She told me.

_What? What do y- AGHHHH!!_

She swooped into a straight down nose dive and at the last moment she snapped open her wings sending us straight back up where she looped several times and spiraled up rotating occasionally. I was having to much fun to notice I lost my lunch. I caught all of it on tape! Then Saphira slowed down and I bust out laughing with glee.

_That was incredible! _ I told Saphira. She laughed.

_I'm glad you liked it. I had a good time to, I should get you home. Where to?_

_Promise in the ancient language that you won't tell._

_Why?_

_Because. I'm not a criminal, I just don't like people coming._

_Uh..ok. _I sent her an image of the tree residence. She said nothing but steered to the right. We were there in a few moments.

_Odd sort of place…_

_Yeah. Could you wait here for a second? I need to check on something._

I climbed the latter and said the password. The door peaked open and I saw all the girls in a circle. Including Mrs. Founder. "Guys come here!" I said and dashed down the ladder followed by the girls. I led them to Saphira and introduced them.

"Well, you see, I fell into a pond, and was drowning, but Eragon flew by and saved me! Then he had Saphira fly me back and I fell off! Then I spread out and Saphira caught me! I was so scared!"

The girls looked at me amazed. Then they swarmed Saphira looking and taking photos. "Where's Mrs. Founder?" they all shrugged and I climbed in to the tree residence finding Mrs. Founder sitting on the couch waiting.

"Why are you not down there with Saphira brightscales?" she asked me.

"I came to get you. No-one should be left out." I said and opened the door.

"Wait," she said and walked over to the bored. She put down another check mark under my name and handed me a rope from the escape window.

I nodded and gracefully swung out the window on landed in front of the girls and dragon. "Mrs. Founder." I stepped aside and watched her swing out like me landing in front of Saphira, bowing to the dragon.

"'Tis an honor Saphira Brightscales. I am a leader of a small organization and am on a trip visiting this fine land. We are more than delighted to meet you and we hope to see you more. This is Chandorra, Skade, Emirth, Icidia, and Ellevontreeia."

_I know Ellevontreeia because I flew her here and my rider saved her life. _Saphira voiced her comments to every body.

Later, Saphira flew off and we went inside and watched the movie I made. Everyone thought it was incredible! A few more days and we went back to year 2007 and I became Mrs. Founder the second. Yes, and Skade got the freska and mini pretzels. In fact, it is very tacky to end a story with freska and mini pretzels, but, as all ways,

_The End. _


End file.
